


Paciencia

by missginni



Series: Tabla básica 30 vicios [5]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Frustration, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rising sun</i> es preludio de una rotura en su pierna que Jaejoong no sabe como afrontar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paciencia

**Author's Note:**

> _Quinto drabble de la tabla básica 30 vicios._
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Son personas y por lo tanto se pertenecen a sí mismos. Yo no gano ni un céntimo con esto.

Es rabia y es impotencia. Es querer hacer mil cosas y quedarse quieto, porque todo se lo impide. Es querer correr, tirar hacia adelante y comerse el mundo, pero tener que aguardar en un banquillo oscuro y silencioso, desterrado. Necesitar gritar, alto, fuerte y ronco, y quedarse callado. Frustrado. Olvidado.

Es injusto pero necesario y Jaejoong es consciente de ello. A largo plazo será lo mejor, lo que le reporte más beneficios, y en lo más profundo de su ser sabe que terminará agradeciéndolo. Pero en ese instante... en ese instante todo lo que quiere es levantarse y probar pasos de baile que se sabe de memoria de tantas veces que los ha visto, pero que no ha probado. Quiere oír a Yunho regañándolo porque va muy lento y sentir la risa de Yoochun a su derecha, acompañándolo con sus dos pies izquierdos. Quiere perderse en los movimientos de Junsu y quedarse hipnotizado por su forma de volverse música, algo que implica mucho más que ‘bailar’. Y quiere oír las burlas de Changmin, despatarrado en el suelo después de haberse agotado en el ensayo, diciéndole que por más que intente cambiar su estilo no va a conseguirlo.

No quiere la compasión de Yunho, ni las palabras de ánimo de Yoochun. No quiere el pragmatismo de Junsu explicándole todas y cada una de las razones por las que es mejor así, por las que tiene que quedarse en esa estúpida cama, alejado de todo. Ni quiere de vuelta a ese Changmin solícito de los primeros tiempos, presto para acercarle cualquier cosa que necesite, sin comentarios sarcásticos ni sonrisas maliciosas.

Jaejoong sabe que es estúpido e irracional por odiar cosas que son manifiestamente buenas. ¿Cuántas veces se ha peleado con Yunho o con Junsu por su maldito desorden? ¿En cuántas ocasiones ha llevado a Changmin hasta la exasperación más absoluta con alguno de sus discursos disparatados? No puede contarlas. Son demasiadas. Demasiadas.

No puede soportar que ahora, justamente ahora le hagan caso. No cuando lo hace sentir inválido y desplazado. No cuando ese maldito yeso recubre su pierna y repercute en cada pequeño movimiento. Y no puede evitar desear, cada vez que Yunho recoge alguna prenda que se ha dejado tirada, o en cada ocasión que Changmin se calla una respuesta mordaz, que le hubiesen hecho caso a la SM y hubiesen usado la solución de emergencia. Esa que le habría permitido volver a bailar enseguida. Que puede que no fuese buena a largo plazo, pero que por un tiempo le habría servido.

Sin embargo sabe que no puede decir eso en voz alta. Los cuatro han hecho lo mejor para él, lo que Jaejoong habría hecho de estar en su lugar: exigir una operación que no le deje secuelas en la pierna, en la vida. Y aunque duela, aunque reniegue y aunque le cueste el alma misma, todo lo que puede hacer es tener paciencia.


End file.
